


The Moon And Stars Could Never Be A Beautiful As You

by LaynaVile



Series: SpookySlick 2020 [7]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Full Moon, M/M, Omega Adam Raki, Werewolves (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: Adam wants Nigel to look at the moon and stars with him. Nigel gets distracted looking at something else.--Simple, too the point, fluff
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Series: SpookySlick 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985525
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: #SpookySlick





	The Moon And Stars Could Never Be A Beautiful As You

**Author's Note:**

> SpookySlick day 7 - Knotting| ** _Full Moon_** |Monsters/ _Werewolves_  
>  \--  
> As always no beta so all mistakes are my own  
> \--  
> Enjoy😌

"Nigel, come look at the moon with me."

"Star, please, it's nearly three in the morning, I'm trying to sleep."

"The best time to look at it. It's so full and bright, please, alpha."

"I know you want to go out, but with the full moon comes the other fuckin' _creatures_."

"Yes, Nigel, I know about the other werewolves, but they won't come near our home--not when you're here. My big, strong, protective alpha."

"Adam,"

He sticks his bottom lip out slightly, "Nigel, please. I want to see the moon with you, and the stars."

Nigel sighs, "Okay, okay, we'll go see the fucking moon and stars."

Adam puts his coat on, and tells Nigel to do the same, then leads him outside.

"Look, Nigel.."

Nigel isn't paying attention to the moon or stars though, he's got his own star to look at, Adam is so beautiful in the moonlight.

"Nigel, you're not listening to me."

"'m sorry, I was looking at _my_ star."

"But you said you would look with me, not at me."

"The moon looks fucking nice, but you look even fucking better." He kisses Adam's forehead. "Can we go back inside? It's fucking cold."

"Nigel, please."

"C'mere then." He pulls Adam into his arms. "You're fucking keeping me warm while you tell me all about the fucking moon and Stars."

Adam nuzzles against Nigel's throat for a moment, "As I was saying.."

Once again he doesn't comprehend a word Adam says--he hears the soft, excited tone of his voice, but he's thoroughly distracted by the warmth of his omega in his arms.

"Nigel." Adam huffs.

"Sorry, Star, so fucking sorry."

Adam turns in Nigel's arms, "I want you to have sex with me now to make up for not listening."

Nigel snorts through a laugh--not wanting Adam to think he's laughing at him, "Fuck, Star, you don't have to tell me fucking twice." He lifts Adam into his arms and heads inside.

"Put me down."

"When I'm fuckin' ready." He lays Adam on to their bed, gently. The moonlight streams in through the windows making Adam look almost ethereal.

Nigel can smell Adam's slick, "Undress me, alpha."

"Anything for you, Star."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written these two before, but when I saw "full moon" as the prompt it just came to me.. not sure how I feel about this--how in character either of them are, but I think I did okay at least.  
> \--  
> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
